Under The Skin
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Heather gets herself into one interesting predicament with the sadistic host. Sucky summary, decent story. Enjoy Heather and Chris fans!


**A/N: So I am still in Heather mode. Thought it'd go away after a few months but now I realize it is no phase. So here from my interesting mind is a T rated Chris and Heather fanfic. Hope all the Chris and Heather lovers out there enjoy this! This is kind of a pointless one shot but I'm going to try to make it long(at least 2.000 words, although IT WILL BE SLOWED PACED!), interesting, and keep them in character. I hope this works! (not sure what part of Total Drama World Tour this takes place during, I'm just having fun.) Heather and Alejandro will be next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. **

**Under The Skin**

They had done it, Team Amazon got to spend a night in first class. A much more comfortable area than sleeping on the wooden benches they were expected to sleep on if they lost. But as the middle of the night droned on, and Heather heard the sounds off her team members around her, she couldn't help not being able to sleep. Courtney was breathing in rather deeply with her mouth open, but not in a snoring sense. Sierra lay in the seat next to Cody, pulling him close and cuddling him in her sleep. Cody was tense in his sleep, probably thinking something would happen to him due to Sierra. And Gwen lay there, snoring away as she was in a dead slumber. Heather glanced out the window of the plane, watching the night sky soar past her.

As Gwen's snoring continued to pick up volume, Heather couldn't help but feel the need to get up and walk around the first class section of the plane, if not to only make her tired. As she stood and began to pace, her thoughts began to circuit around Alejandro's motives. Her mind only half there, Heather continued to wonder, deciding to allow her feet to take her around the plane.

She made her way through first class, going back into the economy section. She looked at all the sleeping people that she was forced to spend more time than she'd like with, her gaze falling upon Alejandro. She glared at him, allowing her eyes to pierce through him, trying to study him, trying to understand his motives better. She knew he was trying to be manipulative, she knew he was trying to get under every one's skin in a good way, to use and dispose of them.

But she knew better than to be used and manipulated. It was what she specialized in. She would not have her own tool used against her by someone else. She continued on her way to the elimination ceremony room, wondering when someone on her team would be there, standing in front of the door to jump, from Alejandro's manipulative ways. She knew it wouldn't be her. She knew all too well.

After minutes of pacing the room, she began to feel the wave of tiredness overwhelm her as a yawn escaped her mouth. She rolled her eyes since she was not ready for bed. But her body was telling her otherwise. So she leisurely walked back to first class, thoughts still circulating. It wasn't until she was about to sit in her seat that she wondered what tomorrow's challenges would be and if her team would be at elimination ceremony.

She knew none of them were fond of her, and she was determined to make it far in the competition. So as curiosity peaked in her mind, so did the thought of what Chris was doing to come up with the next set of sick and twisted challenges. Seeing as his private quarters were mere feet away from the first class section, she tip toed over to the entrance of his room, peaking her head in only slightly to see what he was doing.

There Chris McLean was, removing his robe, in his swimming trunks, climbing into his hot tub for a relaxing warm relief before he went to bed to wake them up early. As he entered one leg at a time, slowly lowering himself in, Heather continued to watch with peaked interest. 'It's ridiculous he gets actual time to relax every night!' She thought to herself as she watched with a face of disgust.

Chris sat with his body completely submerged, leaving nothing but his head peaking from the water. Humming a tune, he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, clearly enjoying his time. Since the room was dark and there would be no way for the host to see her, Heather slid her way into the room quietly. With the aid of the sounds of jets from the hot tub, she was able to do so without Chris hearing.

She figured the only way she could possibly find any hint of tomorrow's challenge was to see if he had made notes of any kind to help his planning of challenges. What she didn't know was that they were all kept in his head and made pretty far ahead of time. So she got to the ground, crawling as close as she possibly could to it.

She heard him humming Fametown music lightly and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't burst out in laughter. She couldn't help but be curious how into it he really was, so she made her way over to a darker area, one he possibly couldn't see her in. She was only less than ten feet away from him since they were in the jet. She slowly peeked her head up, seeing Chris with his eyes closed, slowly bobbing his head in beat with the tune he was humming. 'Reliving his glory days, huh?' She thought sarcastically as she couldn't hold a chuckle in.

She didn't have time to react as Chris quickly sat up from the water, looking around his section of the plane. Squinting his eyes to see better in the dark, he saw her. He wasn't sure who is was but he saw an outline of a female. Heather knew she had been caught. It was made even more realized as Chris stood out of the water.

"Who's there?" He asked slightly agitated at the fact that someone was trying to ruin his relaxation time. Heather was sure to be quiet though. She saw him climb out of the hot tub and reach for his robe rather quickly. Sliding it on and tying it tightly, he walked in the direction of the sound he heard. It registered to Heather that he forgot to put the light on, she had one last chance to bolt for the door.

She looked at her exit and the distance Chris was from it and herself. She knew she had to move, so she did. But she didn't make it far as Chris caught her arm and pulled her closer to see who it was.

"Heather?" he sounded confused as to why she would be lurking around his headquarters. She just got a stupid innocent grin on her face, letting her eyes fall more so she looked very tired.

"Sorry, I just walked a little too far into your side. I'm tired." she sighs as she ends her sentence, letting a fake yawn slide through her lips. She tried to tug her arm away, but Chris had not eased up on his grip. She stumbled, bumping into him. She looked up at him dumbly, trying to still play the tired roll. He looked down at her suspiciously.

"Right, and why did you laugh then? You were too tired to notice, remember?" He smirked at her, knowing he was still as dominant as ever. He had officially caught her. She tried to pull her arm away again but it didn't work, the host kept her close.

"I was just seeing if you kept notes or something." She rolled her eyes and straightened herself out so she wasn't so close to him. But Chris looked down at her slightly confused.

"Notes? On what?" he couldn't help but laugh as the sentence came out. He couldn't believe she was serious.

"On the challenges? On the other people? Anything." He let go of her arm as she continued to talk, making her scoff at him as she pulled her arm back to herself.

"I don't keep notes," he sounded so amused it caused her eye to twitch in annoyance, "it's all in my head." he chuckled as he took a step back. He reached over and turned a low light on. He glanced back over at Heather, his eyes roaming her body for a few seconds.

"Well now that I know, I'm done here." She turned to walk out of the room.

"Uh-uh-uh." He said in a teasing tone, he grabbed her arm yet again. "You came in here and you weren't supposed to. I should give you some crazy and cruel punishment." A grin grew on his face as he thought of the many ways to torment her.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to bed. It's like 3a.m." She sounded aggravated but she wasn't going anywhere and she knew it.

"No, I think you'll stay here for right now till I figure out what I should do with you." Chris smiled as he pulled her (not hard) backwards towards his bed, sitting her down. He noticed she was still in an aggravated mood over him not letting her leave, which just brought more joy to him.

"Now let's see..." He droned on thinking, tapping his chin, looking at the ceiling, and occasionally glancing at Heather. "I could make it almost impossible for Team Amazon to win." He chuckled. "We all know who'd get sent home." He flashed her his signature grin. She scoffed at him, crossing her arms in anger. But then an idea hit her. She wanted to put Chris McLean in his place. How though, she wasn't exactly sure.

"They don't like me because I'm still the biggest competitor here. You want less excitement, then fine, do what you want, but I think," she stated as she stood and moved closer to Chris, "it'd be best if you just let me off the hook." She would be lying if she said she wasn't going to try to flirt her way out of this. But with Chris as the receiver, she knew it either wouldn't work or would blow up in her face, but it was worth the try.

"You're right, but you don't create as much drama as you used to, you just do what you need to do to win still. Sounds kinda boring, Alejandro's got you beat on all that." Chris smirked even more knowing how much Heather couldn't stand Alejandro at the moment. And the flare of annoyance in Heather's eyes grew

"I'm better at this game than he could ever be." She crossed her arms and glared in annoyance. Chris chuckled even more.

"I really know how to get under the skin." He smirked at her. She thought to herself that she could have misheard him but the tone in his voice seemed to be that he suggest that statements two ways in one. One being he knew how to piss people off well, which he was good at. Two being that he knew how to 'get under' a girl's skin to have her want or like him. But that could just be him being egotistical, she wasn't going to let him get away with it that simply.

"I know, you piss me off all the time, and everyone else here." She rolls her eyes, growing slightly smug as she felt she might be able to put Chris McLean in his place. But to her surprise, Chris had caught her off guard and she knew it had been to be an ass. He had grabbed her arms and lightly pulled her body to body to him. She couldn't help the blush that flared on her face.

"Seems I get under _your _skin in a different way." His smirk grew defiant. He was making Heather blush. It was quite amusing actually. The girl who acted as though she couldn't be swayed by anything was being swayed by her sadistic host. She rolled her eyes at him yet again, trying to not act as though the body contact was making her heart pound, which she knew Chris could feel.

"No, trust me, you just piss me off. A lot!" She stated getting snippier with each word. His arms slid around her waist, his hands resting very low on her back, crushing her chest and nether regions closer to him. Now the blush grew more vibrant and she knew there was no way to talk herself out of this. 'Damn him.' She thought bitterly as her body began to take over her mind.

"Still think I do." Chris said in a sing song voice of entertainment. Heather sighed and decided to at least admit he was good looking.

"You're a decent looking guy, alright?" She stated as if it was something disgusting she had to say. Chris smiled as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Sure he was hesitant, but he had her in a good position. He could throw her out, or he could have her keep silent about this. Especially cause he knew she was enjoying it.

And she was, she let herself slowly melt into the kiss as it went from his lips being just pressed against hers, to slowly opening their mouths the more they kissed. Of course Chris was the first one to break the barrier and let his tongue slide into Heather's mouth. She couldn't help the small "Mmm," noise that escaped her mouth. Although the kiss lasted at most two minutes, to Heather it lasted hours.

She couldn't believe she was kissing him. She knew when he pulled away she'd be beat red. But she knew she would just turn around and go. He had to let her now. So as he pulled away she did as she had planned, she quickly turned on her heels.

"I didn't tell you your punishment yet. We couldn't decide remember?" He chuckled as she stopped in her tracks, her heart began to pound more. He laughed a bit more.

"Just keep quiet about this." He said with more amusement. "Oh, and if you wanna come back, no one's gonna stop you." She could hear his smirk, and it bothered her a lot but she brushed it off.

"Fine." She made her way out of his room quickly, going to her seat and sitting down, trying to recollect what had just happened. She couldn't believe the experience that just happened. She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She replayed the thought over and over, falling asleep within minutes, with a smirk on her face. She was starting to get under his skin too.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Took a while to push out! And again, sorry I disappeared a while and sorry for my bad Heather obsession. The Heather and Alejandro story is definitely next! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
